nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Hypnotia
Hypnotia is a fictional character, a supervillain created for the Iron Man animated TV series. History She first appeared in the Marvel Action Hour animated series as Iron Man's foe. The 1994 [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_Man_%28animated_series%29 Iron Man animated series] was part of the Marvel Action Hour, which packaged several animated versions of Marvel series with two half-hour episodes from different series. The Mandarin led a group of villains, consisting of herself, Dreadknight, Blizzard, Blacklash, Grey Gargoyle, Whirlwind, M.O.D.O.K. and Justin Hammer against Iron Man and his team, based on Force Works. In the series, Dreadknight and Blacklash constantly competed for Hypnotia's affections, but she was seemingly attracted to Tony Stark. She did show signs of attraction to Blacklash after he saved her from a fall off a building in part 2 of Iron Man to the Second Power, though Dreadknight interrupted before anything could really be said between them. Hypnotia appeared seldom in Marvel comic books, mainly in the Marvel Action Hour title published at the same time as the cartoon (for example Marvel Action Hour: Iron Man #1, #8). In the two-part series finale, she, Blacklash, Whirlwind, and Blizzard are given exo-armors in their fight against Iron Man and Force Works. She and the other villains were later used to help Mandarin power the Heart of Darkness only for it to be thwarted by Iron Man. She and the other villains ended up in jail after that. Powers and abilities Hypnotia has what has been described as telepathic hypnosis. Though being of normal human physical capacity, her mental abilities are quite powerful. In the show, her power manifests as a series of concentric (usually yellow) rings coming from her forehead, hands, eyes, etc. This power effectively and almost immediately mesmerizes her victims, and leaves them obedient to her will. In some cases, such as with animals, evidence of her power can be seen with yellow swirls within an animals eyes. Though the limits to her power are unknown, she has displayed how potent her power is when hypnotizing an entire group of villagers in seconds claiming "My spell has secured the villagers for 24 hours." She can even leave her power on previously made recordings. In Episode 7, Origin of the Mandarin, after the brief Mandarin biography, Hypnotia extended her power though the projection device in what she called 'Delay Action Hypnotism', entrancing anyone who happened to be watching. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Hypnotia appears, having been transferred over to the Wolverine/X-Men and EMH universe following a massive universal shift due to Thanos and Loki's machinations. Here, in this new universe, Hypnotia now has a previous life she can look back on for remembrance... Originally, Hypnotia was a homeless woman, one who had no memory of her past life or childhood. All she had from her missing life was a locket containing a picture of a woman she believed to be her mother. On the back of the locket was the engraving of a spiral. For years, the homeless woman wandered the streets, looking for her past life, but never succeeding in finding it. One day, the woman met a strange figure in a brown coat and broad-brimmed hat. He claimed he could help her find her parents and unravel the mystery of her life if she only come with him back to his home. Feeling no other option, the woman followed the strange man back to his house, only for her to discover that he was really the Chinese Warlord, The Mandarin, and he had intended for her to become his first test subject for an experimental device that would give anyone the mutant power of hypnosis. The woman tried to talk her way out of this predicament, but the Mandarin wouldn't hear of it, and subjected her to the machine's effects. This resulting in the poor woman losing her mind and going insane with the power she now wielded at her command. But the Mandarin was able to get her to obey his commands by placing a special device on her forehead that resembled a spiral carving and managed to place her back to normalcy. The woman, now realizing her fate that she would never be able to find out about her past, accepted the Mandarin's request for her to serve him. From then on, the woman was now designated...Hypnotia, and committed crimes for the Mandarin's schemes. Eventually, Iron Man found out about her and defeated her in combat, locking her up in the Raft for special treatment. During the mass Breakout, Hypnotia escaped her cell just before Zemo and Graviton broke out, managing to escape recapture for many months. Later on, she was discovered by the Enchantress, who recruited her into the Org's Neo Masters of Evil, while also enhancing her powers to include telekinesis, mental bolts, and laser bolt firing skills. Hypnotia is currently being treated by the Controller for psychological experiments to better control her powers and retain her sanity in the process. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Neo Masters of Evil Category:The Hand